theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
The Young and the Restless crossovers
The Young and the Restless (often abbreviated as Y&R) is an American television soap opera created by William J. Bell and Lee Phillip Bell for CBS. The show is set in a fictional Wisconsin town called Genoa City, which is unlike and unrelated to the real life village of the same name, Genoa City, Wisconsin. First broadcast on March 26, 1973, The Young and the Restless was originally broadcast as half-hour episodes, five times a week. The show expanded to one-hour episodes on February 4, 1980. In 2006, the series began airing encore episodes weeknights on SOAPnet until 2013, when Y&R moved to TVGN (now Pop). Pop still airs the encore episodes on weeknights, starting July 1, 2013. The series is also syndicated internationally. The Young and the Restless originally focused on two core families: the wealthy Brooks family and the working class Foster family. After a series of recasts and departures in the early 1980s, all the original characters except Jill Foster and Katherine Chancellor were written out. Bell replaced them with the new core families, the Abbotts and the Williamses. Over the years, other families such as the Newmans, Winters, and the Baldwin-Fishers were introduced. Despite these changes, one storyline that has endured through almost the show's entire run is the feud between Jill Abbott and Katherine Chancellor, the longest rivalry on any American soap opera. Since its debut, The Young and the Restless has won nine Daytime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Drama Series. It is also currently the highest-rated daytime drama on American television. As of 2008, it had appeared at the top of the weekly Nielsen ratings in that category for more than 1,000 weeks since 1988. As of December 12, 2013, according to Nielsen ratings, The Young and the Restless was the leading daytime drama for an unprecedented 1,300 weeks, or 25 years. The serial is also a sister series to The Bold and the Beautiful, as several actors have crossed over between shows. In June 2017, The Young and the Restless was renewed for three additional years. 'Katherine Chancellor' *B&B: 2005 *Y&R: 1973-2013 'Victor Newman' *B&B: 1999 *Y&R: 1980- 'Jack Abbott' *B&B: 1998 *Y&R: 1980- 'Traci Abbott' *B&B: 2007 *Y&R: 1982–1996, 1999, 2001– 'Ashley Abbott' *B&B: 2007-2008 (portrayed by Eileen Davidson) *Y&R: 1982-2012, 2013, 2014-2019 (portrayed by Eileen Davidson, Brenda Epperson and Shari Shattuck) 'Lauren Fenmore' *B&B: 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995–1999, 2000, 2002, 2004, 2007 *Y&R: 1983-1995, 2000, 2001- 'Christine Blair' *B&B: 2007 *Y&R: 1983-2006, 2007, 2010- 'Joanna Manning' *B&B: 2003 *Y&R: 1984–1989, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2010 'Brad Carlton' *B&B: 1993 *Y&R: 1985–1996, 1998–2009 'Scott Grainger' *B&B: 1993 *Y&R: 1988-1993 'Olivia Barber' *B&B: 2011 *Y&R: 1990-2005, 2007-2012 'Sheila Carter' *B&B: 1992-1998, 2002, 2003, 2017-2018 (portrayed by Kimberlin Brown) *Y&R: 1990-1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 2005-2007 (portrayed by Kimberlin Brown and Michelle Stafford) 'Molly Carter' *B&B: 1992, 1997-1998 *Y&R: 1991-1993, 2005 'Stephanie Douglas' *B&B: 1987-2012, 2018 *Y&R: 1993 'Eric Forrester' *B&B: 1987- *Y&R: 1993, 1995, 1996, 2005, 2008, 2013, 2017 'Tim Reid' *B&B: 2001 *Y&R: 1996-1997, 2002, 2012 'Brooke Logan' *B&B: 1987- *Y&R: 1999, 2007 'Abby Newman' *B&B: 2007 *Y&R: 2000- 'Gloria Bardwell' *B&B: 2014 *Y&R: 2004- 'Sugar' *B&B: 2003 (portrayed by Robin Mattson) *Y&R: 2005-2006 (portrayed by Kimberlin Brown) 'Amber Moore' *B&B: 1997-2005, 2010-2012 *Y&R: 2006-2010, 2013 'Deacon Sharpe' *B&B: 2000–2005, 2012, 2014–2016, 2017 *Y&R: 2009-2012 'Eric Sharpe' *B&B: 1999-2003 (portrayed by Brett and Jon Wirta and Connor Carmody) *Y&R: 2010 (portrayed by Field Cate) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Crossovers